Online collaboration between various entities and/or individual users throughout the same organization and/or different organizations has increased with the advent of the Internet. For example, it is commonplace for colleagues within the same organization to collaborate on a project online even though they may be a world apart using an online collaboration tool. Similarly, users from different organizations may be able to collaborate online, even though they may be spread throughout the world. Many tools have been introduced to allow online collaboration. For example, Google™ Hangout can be used to share content online among the users, for example, by screen sharing. The user sharing content, by screen sharing may wish to preview the content (i.e. screen) being shared to make sure that the desired content is being shared without sharing the user's private information or information that is not relevant to the sharing. A screen preview, however, causes a video feedback loop, as shown in FIGS. 1A-1F. FIGS. 1A-1F illustrate that the video feedback loop becomes worst as time goes on because the number of preview windows within the preview window increases over time. The video feedback loop results from the shared screen that includes the preview window being rendered multiple times within the preview window. The video feedback loop is partially due to the shared screen being captured at certain time intervals and the preview window within the shared screen also being captured multiple times over time causing it to be duplicated. The video feedback loop makes it difficult for the user sharing the screen and previewing it to distinguish between the screens being duplicated within the preview window.